Keeping a Promise
by PnFbiggestfan
Summary: Ryan is unhappy that it's Christmas Eve, but can a visit from someone he misses change that? I know Summery sucks. Rated T because of a little swearing.


**Hello everyone, I came up with this because, well its Christmas and if the movies tell us anything its that we always have someone watching over us during this time of the year. This is story is mainly about Ryan. Hope you all enjoy. **

**Beta read by Sabrina06**

**I only own Ryan**

* * *

Ryan O'Neil trudged through the snow on his way to the park with a sad expression on his face. He just got into an argument with his mother and had left the house, but there was another reason for sadness. It was Christmas Eve, but he wasn't feeling the joy and happiness that Christmas delivered every year. Everyone couldn't wait for Christmas, he wished it hadn't come. Everyone who was happy, he wished them away. Every smile he saw, he wished it was a frown. Why is he so down on the eve of the happiest holiday of the year, he's missing a special person in his life; his sister.

Ryan came to a park bench and brushed off the snow, then sat down. He looked towards a tree its leaves shed for the season. His mind began showing him images, memories to be exact. Of him and Shannon before she died, of them climbing and playing in the tree, of them being happy and that nothing would tear them apart.

Ryan shook his head trying to suppress those memories. He took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts, then pressed Katie's name.

After several rings she answered, "Hello?"

"Katie its Ryan can you meet me at the park, I need to talk." he said sadly.

"Yeah Ryan I'll be there in a few minutes." She replied.

"Thanks." He said as he hung up.

As the memories came back, his eyes began to water remembering that Shannon was no longer here. He closed his eyes and began to sob; He remembered the promise that they made to each other how they would be there for each other, no matter what.

He heard the snow crunching under someone's feet, the crunching stopped beside him.

"Whoever you are, keep walking." He responded forcefully without opening his eyes.

The person took a few steps closer and sat beside him.

"Go away." He said irritated his eyes still closed.

The stranger then put a hand on his shoulder. Ryan's reflex reaction kick in he grabbed the strangers hand and yelled, "I said go away what part of away do you not unde-" Ryan couldn't finish his sentence when he saw the person and let go.

The stranger was a girl, but not just any girl. The girl was the person he was missing the most; Shannon.

"Sh-s-s-s-s-s-Shannon?" he stuttered as he examined the girl in front of him. She was wearing a light blue jacket and jeans, smiling as though nothing had changed. Ryan looked at her neck and didn't see the cut or a scar to suggest there was one.

"Hello Ryan it's good to see you again." She said, as she smiled at him.

Ryan closed his eyes and shook his head thinking it was just a vision but she remained there when he opened his eyes again.

"You're not real; you're just a vision, I'm hallucinating." He stated.

"You're wrong I'm not a hallucination I'm… an angel." She replied with a look of sadness.

"Yeah sure, let me guess you're going to take me on some adventure by making me unborn or showing me the past, present, and future." He said with skepticism.

"Something like that, I'm here because of our promise to each other." She stated.

"What promise?" he said, annoyed.

"The one where, we promised to be there for each other… no matter what." She stated.

"That was when you were alive, not dead." He said harshly.

"What happened to the brother I knew, who could stay happy no matter what?"

"He died when he saw his dead sister." He stated

She looked down and said, "Ryan I'm sorry for putting you through that. I wasn't thinking about you or mom when I made my choice."

He looked and snapped at her, "And that makes it okay? Do you have any idea what you put me and mom through, what our lives have been like since?"

Shannon hung her head as she started to cry. Ryan realized his outburst, and then covered his mouth.

"Shannon, I'm so sorry, I, I, I, didn't mean to yell at you." He pleaded.

She continued to cry so Ryan did the only thing he could do and wanted to do for months, he wrapped her in a hug and cried with her. After several minutes she calmed down and they broke the hug. With tears in his eyes, he said "I'm so sorry for yelling at you Shannon; I don't know what came over me."

She wiped the tears from her eyes, "The reason you have been so sad; the anger of not knowing why I made my choice. You needed to vent that anger at something so I came to get that anger out."

He hugged her again and said, "You made me so sad and angry when you died, I thought I had failed at protecting you."

"Ryan you didn't fail, my spirit was weakened so I put it out of its misery." She stated.

He wiped away the tears and said, "I'm sorry for not being there, when you needed me."

She leaned on him and said, "It wasn't your fault that, that asshole put you in detention."

"Still, well I'm guessing since you have made me happier, it's time for you to leave now, isn't that how these types of stories end."

"Yes, but I want you to promise me something." she asked.

"Anything." He replied.

"Live a long happy life, never forget that you have friends that care about you, and keep them close; especially Katie. She cares a lot about you, don't ever forget that." She stated.

Ryan blushed and said, "I promise Shannon, I'll keep this one; forever."

"Good." she replied as she hugged him again.

He hugged her back not wanting to let go but, she disappeared from his arms; her mission complete.

Ryan put his arms down as he looked towards the now setting sun, remembering his sister and his promise to her.

"Ryan!" he heard someone call.

He turned around and saw Katie walking towards to him.

"Hello Katie." He said as he smiled with tears in his eyes.

She then looked him in the eyes and asked, "Are you alright you've been crying?"

"I'm fine Katie I was just thinking about Shannon." He replied.

"What were you thinking?" She asked.

"How we would be there for each other; no matter what." He stated.

She looked down and said, "I'm sorry Ryan."

"It's okay Katie; she still kept that promise." He replied.

She raised an eyebrow in question as she looked up then said, "Sound like you had an experience." She then shivered in the cold and said, "Let's head inside it'll be warmer."

As they walked out of the park, Shannon was watching from the branches of the tree smiling. "Yup" she began, "She cares about him a lot." She then faded; returning to the heavens.

* * *

**Please Review. **


End file.
